


In Comfort

by Hgrade



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: The future looks uneasy.Standalone One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Valentine's day.

It was touching to stop in the middle of such a scuffle to lick eachother's wounds. They were built for war. She'd foreseen that the end of the eternal Cybertronain reign of terror would cause their ruin. "You understand he was being serious?" her eyes narrow.

Lugnut looks up sharply from his screen, "What do you mean my terror?"

"Lord Megatron intends to take you for his crew."

"Well, I am the most loyal Decepticon in existence. I am, overwhelmingly strong. Yes. I am the best choice. Me, Lugnut. The most wondrous warrior of all."

"Logically you'd be on his mission, even if the Allspark no longer exists."

"Correct! I will stay by our lord's side for all eternity." He goes back to reading for about a click before his optics widen. The flier turns to his consort. The central eye shrinks slowly as he registers something important. "Your assignment?"

"Development of manufacturing on our Kaeon Colony Project."

He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "The Autobots ... "

She shifts, reaching for another datapad on their table. Megatron and the Autobots have been having a decacycle long meeting on the end of the Cybertronian civil war. The collective chaos in their berthroom bellies the dishevel of their social status. Strika has documentation for the next million year's quota of energon, her projected fuel needs for the colony needs to fit within the margins of a possible exile from Cybertron. 

The hulking wonder shifts closer to her side, eyeing the documents carefully so he doesn't elbow it over. Strika looks up at him, finally. His claw slides over her side before settling on the underside of her kibble. "I do not wish to leave you again." the edges of his maw sag downwards, in what would seem like a smile.

Strika knows that it's his way of frowning.


End file.
